The New Pony in Town
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: A new pony has arrive in Fillydephia. She's ruining everyone on purpose. So, it's up for the Mane Six to figure how to make her good. Note: Contains OC
1. Chapter 1

One sunny afternoon, all of the ponies were in the park.

"I can't wait for the new pony!" Rarity said excitedly.

"I wonder what does she look like?" Pinky Pie wondered.

"Does she have a goggly eyes?" Derpy Hooves said.

"Does she have a nice mane?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Does she have a unique wings?" Fluttershy said.

"I think she have some cool colors!" Apple Jack said.

"We really don't know!"A voice said.

"Snowball!" All of them exclaimed.

"Yup, that's me," Snowball said. Her skin was white as snow and her icy blue hair sparkled in the sun. She is a unicorn and the ponies treat her like a best friend.

"I guess we'll wait for that pony," Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, something green swoop past the ponies. It went back into the sky and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What was that?!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"What was that, you say?" A voice repeated.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy.

"I didn't said that," Fluttershy said

."Well, I did," The voice said.

Twilight look up and saw two eyes peeking at a tree.

"Look, there's something in that tree," Twilight said.

Suddenly the tree opened its huge dragon wings.

The ponies gasped.

"A monster!" Pinky Pie screamed.

"I'm no monster," The voice said. "I'm just like all of you."

The pony flew in the sky to reveal herself to the ponies.

"Wow, a camouflage pony," The ponies said in amaze.

"That's right, girls," The pony said as her dragon wings fluttered.

"So that's why I'm called Camouflage Dragony, a camouflage pony with dragon wings.

""She really looks wonderful," Derpy Hooves said.

"Yes, better than my icy mane!" Snowball said.

Camouflage landed on the ground to examine the ponies.

"So, Twilight Sparkle," Camouflage said as she faced Twilight. "Are you related to Edward Cullen? 'Cause your name is Twilight and you sparkle!"

Camouflage mockingly laughed at Twilight as she moved to the next pony.

"Pinky Pie!" Camouflage shouted and made Pinky jump. "You're so pink! Why can't you be any color such as blue?"

Pinky's head started to burn when she heard Camouflage's words.

"Fluttershy, I really like your hair," Camouflage said. "but your color is too simple! Why can't have a unique pattern just like mine?"

Fluttershy pouted as she huffed some air in her nostrils.

"Derpy Hooves," Camouflage said. "Can you stop that derpy eyes? It's getting irritating."

Derpy got mad and almost kicked Camouflage but soon stop by Snowball.

"Rarity!" Camouflage yelled. "I love your mane since it's like mine but are you a rare pony?"

Camouflage laughed at her as she bursted into tears.

"Snowball!" Camouflage shouted. "I never saw you before but your color is too icy and simple! Also, your name is LAME! Why can't you have a nice color and nice name just like mine? Also, your cutie mark is melting...you need to be in the South Pole!"

Snowball started crying because Camouflage hurt her feelings.

"Well, Apple Jack," Camouflage said. "I like your style. It's so western! But are you a cowgirl who eats apples?"

Apple turned red as an apple and shoved Camouflage.

"Ow! You're so mean, Apple!" Camouflage screamed. " Never do that because I'm a heiress."

"She's not mean," Snowball explained, "You're the one who is mean and mock us. I'm telling this to Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia? Ugh... My mother is more beautiful than her, she looks like me!" Camouflage said.

She slapped Snowball with her tail and flew off.

"Guys, this is bad. Camouflage is mocking us," Snowball sobbed. "What shall we do?"

"Perhaps we should trick her?" Derpy suggested.

"I know!" Rarity said. "I'm going to disguise as her since I look like her."

"Oh yeah!" The ponies agreed.

They all gave a high-five and went home to think a plan how to change Camouflage's arrogant personality.


	2. Chapter 2

When Camouflage went back to her home, a castle, a very mysterious dark Pony opened the door for her.

"Ah, I knew you would open the door for me, Misty Moon!" Camouflage said proudly.

Misty's sleek long hair jumped, "Don't be so proud.."

"I don't care!" Camouflage shouted as she knocked down Misty's glasses to her nose.

Misty pouted as she made her glasses go back to her eyes.

"You're a dark nerdy pony!" Camouflage said as she stomped off.

"I'm not dark," Misty murmured, "I'm dark in appearance but light in personality."

She glanced at the throne and saw that Camouflage is talking to her mother, Queen Scepter.

_"Queen Scepter's color just look like me and Camouflage together," _ Misty thought. _"But how did we separated colors? She looks like two horses merged into one."_

Queen Scepter glanced at Misty.

"Misty, dear, are you worrying about something?" Queen Scepter asked Misty.

"Oh, nothing, your majesty," Misty said.

Queen Scepter continued talking to Camouflage.

"Why can't I be in Fillydelphia? Only if I have wings like Camouflage," Misty muttered.

"That land?" Camouflage suddenly spoke. "All you need to cross the hills to go there. Ponies without wings shall sweat!"

Camouflage mockingly laughed at Misty.

_"Camouflage is right,"_ Misty thought. _"Las Pegas is a really hilly land."_

Misty started crying as she galloped outside.

"Misty, stop!" Queen Scepter shouted but it's too late, Misty has left the kingdom.

Meanwhile in Fillydelphia, Twilight and Snowball was amazed when they saw Rarity disguised as Camouflage.

"How do I look?" Rarity said.

"You totally look like Camouflage!" Snowball cried.

Suddenly, the door slammed.

"Coco!" The ponies exclaimed.

When Coco saw Rarity, she jumped, "Yikes!"

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked her.

"Camouflage Dragony!" Coco stuttered.

Coco remembered how Camouflage mocked her.

"Well, isn't this Coco?" Camouflage Dragony said in Coco's mind. "You have a very sandy name and sandy color! I don't want to touch you because I might burn. I think you need ice to cool down the hot sandy desert in your skin. Also, your cutie mark seems to boil. You need water to cool down the heat!"

_"I hate that Pronagon!"_ Coco thought, _"She loves making fun of ponies!"_

Twilight went near her, "Did you know that Rarity was disguised as Camouflage right now?"

"Huh?" Coco said as her snout twitched in confusion.

"Well, as you can see," Twilight said. "Rarity planned to trick Camouflage as if she was her and forgive everybody."

"Really?" Coco stammered.

"She's going to forgive all ponies, even outside our land," Twilight said.

"I just heard her sister shall go here because she escaped in the land of Las Pegas," Coco said.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked her.

"Misty Moon, Queen Scepter's daughter and the land's librarian," Coco said. "Rarity shall forgive her too, since I heard that Camouflage sent her away from the land."

Twilight got a little confused when she heard it.

"Is she a pony too?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Of course!" Coco said as she smiled in a brave matter. "Rarity's going to do her job, to forgive all of them, including Misty!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Misty is so tired galloping in the hills.

"I wish I have wings," Misty panted.

Just then, she remembered that her mother, Queen Scepter, got wings, which is invisible.

"I think I got wings too!" Misty exclaimed.

She tried to open her invisible wings, and she did.

"I didn't know that I have wings!" Misty said.

Suddenly, rain started pouring.

"Rain again," Misty grumbled.

Misty notice that the invisible color of the wings started to wear off.

_"Is that invisible paint?"_ Misty thought.

Just then, she remembered that a fellow pony painted all of the kingdom's wings invisible for safety reasons, Only Camouflage has her wings not painted. That time, Camouflage became proud because she thought everyone didn't have wings.

"I forgot that I have wings...until now," Misty muttered. "For 55 years, I jumped and galloped but never flew."

She stared at her wings, it's shiny and sparkly. It resembles like a butterfly wing. It's transparent like glass and smooth like feather. She feels like her wings was better than Camouflage.

"I think I was crowned as princess," Misty thought. "When our wings painted invisble, Camouflage took my position. Later, Queen Scepter made her an heiress since she knew that Camouflage's wings weren't that beautiful."

Misty tried to flap her wings and she was lifted in the air.

"I can fly!" Misty said as she laughed.

Misty flew speedily through the hills until she arrived in Fillydelphia.

After she arrived in the land, she folded her wings because she didn't want ponies see that she's a Butterfly Pegasus.

Just then, a camouflage pony saw Misty. She ran to hug her.

"Oh Misty!" The pony said, "I'm very sorry if I mocked you in the castle this morning."

Misty got confused. She knew Camouflage Dragony was talking to Queen Scepter when she left.

"How did you got here?" Misty asked Camouflage, "I thought you're talking to Queen Scepter when I left."

"Oh, I just wanted to forgive everyone and told Queen Scepter that I have something to do!" Camouflage said.

"Okay.." Misty said as she pouted.

She never knew that it was Rarity, disguised as Camouflage.

When the real Camouflage heard it, she got mad.

"Rarity forgave all the ponies?!" Camouflage screamed in her own room."I should bully them again!"

Camouflage pondered what to do.

"I'm going to disguise as Rarity," Camouflage said to herself.

Camouflage whistled and an elf appeared.

"Mr. Elf!" Camouflage said. "Bring me some hair curler, white pony paint, purple mane and tail paint, black mascara, blue eyeshadow, and a copy of Rarity's cutie mark."

The elf disappeared to get the items. Seconds later, the elf appeared, holding a lot of items Camouflage needed.

"Perfect!" Camouflage said.

She painted herself white. Colored her hair purple. Pasted the cutie mark in her side of her rear. Curled her mane and tail added a mascara to her eyelashes and added a blue eyeshadow on her eyelids.

"Now all I need is to make my wings invisible," Camouflage said.

She suddenly spotted some invisible paint and painted her wings. After painting her wings, she let it dry.

"Done! I look like Rarity," Camouflage said.

She opened her window and flew away to Fillydelphia.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Misty is having fun with Rarity's home.

"You know, I think you sound like Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

"Really?" Misty said.

"Yes," Rarity said shyly.

"Can you say it a little louder?" Misty suggested.

"Yes," Rarity repeated.

"Louder!" Misty said.

"Yes," Rarity repeated a little louder.

"Louder!" Misty shouted.

"Yes," Rarity repeated louder.

"LOUDER!" Misty yelled.

Rarity took a deep breath and screamed, "YES!"

Misty almost became deaf with the high-pitched scream.

"Loud?" Rarity asked her.

"Okay, okay! Fine! You win," Misty said.

"You know, you really sound like Rainbow Dash when you scream," Rarity said.

"Maybe I'm Rainbow Dash!" Misty said.

"Wanna disguise as her?" Rarity suggested.

"Sure! As long somebody track that I'm not Rainbow!" Misty said proudly.

Rarity pouted as she took Misty in her room to give her a make-over.

When Camouflage arrived in Fillydelphia, she mocked the ponies corner by corner.

"Rarity, you're so mean!" A pony yelled.

"I don't care," Camouflage said.

She mocked the fillies too and made them cry.

When Misty went outside Rarity's home, she saw Camouflage mocking the ponies.

_"Oh no, Rarity became bad, really bad,"_ Misty thought.

"Misty, is there something wrong?" Rarity said.

"Oh, nothing," Misty said. "By the way, how can you change my wings?"

"I have Pegasus wings here," Rarity said. "We can paint your wings invisible so I can replace it with these wings."

"Great!" Misty said.

Meanwhile, Camouflage went to Equestria to mock all of the ponies there.

"You look silly on those wings!" Camouflage shouted.

Those words made the pony cry.

She mocked everyone, including Princess Celestia.

Because of mocking the princess, she was thrown in the sky.

"I can fly anyway," Camouflage said to herself.

She flapped her wings and flew safely in the ground.

The ponies were astonished when they saw that "Rarity" was flying without wings.

"Hold on, Rarity!" A voice called.

"I know who you are," Camouflage said. "You're Misty Moon."

"No! I'm Rainbow Dash, not Misty Moon!" The voice shouted.

"Then show yourself!" Camouflage shouted.

Rainbow appeared in the left corner and said, "Here I am!"

"So, Rainbow," Camouflage said. "Are you related to Pop-Tart Cat? You got a trail of Rainbow when you soar in the sky."

This made Rainbow angry.

"STOP! Stop with that arrogant personality!" Rainbow sobbed. "I'm sick with that personality! I HATE WHEN YOU MOCK PONIES!"

"Why should I? You just repeated Misty's words," Camouflage said.

Rainbow gasped. She was just correcting Camouflage.

_"Yes, I am Misty.."_ Rainbow thought.

"So, who's the most beautiful Princess in Las Pegas?" Camouflage asked the ponies.

"Camouflage Dragony," The ponies replied.

"Wrong!" Rainbow said. "Only with beautiful wings shall be princess, and that's Misty Moon!"

"Prove it," Camouflage said.

"I will have proof when I come back," Rainbow said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow ran away from the crowd. She went inside Rarity's house then rain started pouring.

Camouflage, unaware that the water will melt her "Rarity" color, stayed there.

The ponies gasped when the paint on Camouflage's skin melted.

"It's Camouflage!" The ponies said.

Camouflage look at her arm and screamed.

"Hey, Camouflage!" Misty called Rarity. "I want you to go out in the rain."

"Why?" Rarity asked her.

"It's going to melt our color!" Misty said.

They went out and have fun in the rain. They splashed and jump.

The color started to wear off. Also, the fake cutie mark started to fade.

"This is so fun!" Misty said.

"Yeah!" Rarity said.

They stopped and panted heavily.

"Rarity, glad to see your color back!" Misty said.

"You hair still look like Rainbow Dash!" Rarity laughed.

Misty laughed too.

Rarity suddenly lose her balance and splashed in the puddle.

"I want to splash too!" Misty said.

She splashed in the puddles and Rarity rolled over the water.

Soon, the rain stop.

"Aww! Come back!" Rarity and Misty groaned.

They look each other and laugh.

"I must go back to Camouflage," Misty said. "I must show the proof."

"Good luck!" Rarity said.

Misty got her glasses and ran to the area where she met Camouflage.

"Misty, I'm waiting for the proof Rainbow Dash said," Camouflage said.

"Proof?" Misty repeated. "I have proof!"

She opened her large butterfly wings and Camouflage's jaws dropped.

"You're the princess," Camouflage mumbled.

"Don't you remember?" Misty said. "I was princess until a fellow pony painted me and Queen's Scepter's wings invisible for safety reasons. Your wings weren't painted because you don't like one. You even hid in a cave when the inspectors went to the castle to inspect if ponies in the castle got wings. After that inspection, you forgot that me and the queen got wings."

Camouflage began to cry, "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Misty nodded, "I forgive you."

Camouflage smiled as she hugged her sister.

"It's good to be back, Heiress Camouflage," Misty said.

"It's good to be back also, Princess Misty!" Camouflage said.

"Can you forgive everyone also?" Misty said.

Camouflage took a deep breath and yelled "I'm sorry all!" that can travel miles.

Everyone in the land, even in Equestria, heard the words.

Princess Celestia smiled when she heard the words.

"I forgive you too," Princess Celestia said.

All the ponies forgave Camouflage also.

"I can't believe it," Camouflage said. "It's so good to have many friends!"

Everyone cheered.

"So, Camouflage," Misty said. "I think I want to disguise as Rainbow Dash in the rest of the year."

"Sure!" A voice called. "Let's swap places!"

Misty look around and saw Rainbow Dash.

"That can be fun!" Misty replied.

They went to Rarity's home to get a make-over.

"Good luck, guys!" Camouflage said as she waved good bye.

Misty waved back before she disappeared.

_"I shouldn't have mock everybody in the first place,"_ Camouflage thought. _"I should have been friendly. If I did, I've been friends with all the ponies in this land. Just like now. Having best friends is the best."_

**THE END.**


End file.
